


The Ballad of Nebulon

by Nate56Mate



Category: Lloyd in Space (Cartoons)
Genre: Aliens, Angst and Romance, Character Death, F/M, Foster Care, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nate56Mate/pseuds/Nate56Mate
Summary: After Norah is killed during a mission, Lloyd and Francine must move into Brittany's home. Can the Nebulon siblings be able to start a new life with the Boviaks or will they just give up.
Relationships: Lloyd Nebulon/Brittany Boviak
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Lloyd was at the Breakfast table, eating cereal with his sister Francine and his mother Norah, who was also the commander of the space station they were living in, called Intrepidville.

"Alright, kids, remember, i'll be out doing a mission out in the Wumbolokian system, so i won't be home for a couple of days, you'll be left in the care of Station until i get back." Norah said to her children.

"Okay, mom" Lloyd replied "Is it just you?"

"No, Larry and Dunkirque are also going, it isn't anything too major, we are expected to meet the Governor of Wumbolokia to discuss better protection from space pirates." Norah explained.

Francine looked rather depressed, her telekinesis powers have begun to fade, since females of her species tend to lose their powers at age 10, she was 8 now and the telekinesis starts to fade at that age before it disappears completely. Lloyd was 17 now and he was still unpopular, he was taller, but was still somewhat average in terms of looks.

"Mom, can my friends come over tonight?" Francine asked. "Francine, you know how i feel about inviting friends over when i'm on missions, the answer is no" Norah replied. Francine grumbled and walked off.

"So, Lloyd, what is your class doing today?" Norah asked.

"Just learning about World War IX" Lloyd replied, it's been years since it ended, but only now are they learning about it.

"Well, Mom, the bus is here, i gotta get going, love you" Lloyd said as he exited the apartment to get to the bus.

"And Lloyd, remember, no bringing friends over-and he's gone" Norah said as Lloyd left the apartment.

Station pops out of the wall "Commander Nebulon, Dunkirque and Larry are ready for the mission"

"I need to take Francine to School, Station" Norah said. "Don't worry, they said you can drop off Francine just before you go to Wumbolokia" Station replied.

"Okay, Francine, let's go" Norah called, Francine came out of her room and the two of them left the apartment.

______

On the school bus, Lloyd was sitting next to his best friend, Eddie, with his other two friends Douglas and Kirk sitting behind them.

"So, Lloyd, since your mom is going out on a mission, maybe we should throw a party" Eddie said. Lloyd shook his head "My Mom has a policy of never inviting friends over while she's out of Intrepidville"

"That stinks man" Eddie groaned. "We're in 12th grade, we should have one more party before we graduate"

"I'm going to the most prestigious college in the Galaxy after we graduate, i think it's better if we do hold party of some kind"

Kirk, who has significantly shrunk to the point where he's now the same height as Lloyd, spoke up "Maybe we should hold it in secret"

"Station has been given orders to watch over us, so we can't hold it in secret, even if we wanted to" Lloyd said.

"Hey, Nebudork, can you and your stupid friends shut up" Brittany, the most popular girl in school, yelled at Lloyd, 

Lloyd sighed and stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Lloyd and his friends were in their classroom, Mrs. Bolt was blabbering on about World War IX "The Battle of Quinlania was fought by a coalition of Wasushian rebel cells against the Mitsukuriston army led by General Oswald Kurin, where the rebel leader, Rimidalv Een, sacrificed himself when he drove his rover right into the Mitsukuriston army's power generator and it destroyed the main tank used by the enemy forces, resulting in a Mitsukuriston defeat" Mrs. Bolt explained, this was her last year working at Luna Vista before she retires, much of her paint job has faded, but she still works well enough to teach.

"Rimidalv is the national hero of my species" Megan Uno, Brittany's best friend, says, as a Wasushian herself, She has a bias towards Rimidalv.

"Whatever happened to the Mitsukuriston emperor after the war ended?" asked Lloyd, "Nobody believes what happened to him after the war ended, some believe he's still out there, waiting to strike again, some say he died of old age, the official stance is, unknown" Mrs. Bolt answers.

"I personally think he's dead, the average Mitsukuriston lifespan is 250 years, he was 247 when he disappeared, it's been 20 years since the war ended, it's not impossible that a 267 year old Emperor is still alive, but it's highly improbable" Douglas says.

"Who cares, it's highly unlikely he'll ever gain power again anyway, the citizens of Mitsukuristo rebelled against him and joined the Federation. He'll have no troops at his disposal if he even comes back" Eddie says

"Both of my grandpas, my dad and my mom all fought in the war, Both of my grandpas were Generals, and were veterans of World War VIII, my mom and dad first met during the Battle of Pallock, against General Zackencodie" Lloyd told the class "My paternal grandpa, Lawrence Nebulon, died a year after i was born, my dad, Leon Nebulon, died saving the president from an insane Mitsukuriston army veteran shortly after Francine was born and my maternal grandpa, Leo Andromedos, died last year"

"Do you plan serving in the army yourself, Nebulon?" Mrs. Bolt asked.

"Nah, that work ain't really for me" Lloyd replied.

"That's too bad, i was hoping you would join so you would get shot" Brittany sarcastically replied before she and Megan shared a laugh.

Then the Vice Principal of Luna Vista High, Mr. Feely, a bipedal, 5 foot tall, cockroach alien, entered the room.

"Can i please speak to Lloyd Nebulon out in the hallway, please?" Feely asked,

Lloyd got out of his chair and followed Mr. Feely into the hallway.

"Lloyd, this man is here to see you" Feely pointed to a large, purple alien in a military uniform standing in the hallway.

"General Nottap, what are you doing here?" Lloyd asked. General Percival Nottap was a close friend of his father and a family friend.

"Lloyd, i have something....unfortunate, to tell you" Nottap said in a quiet and sad sounding tone.

"What is it?" Lloyd spoke up, his voice slightly quivering.

"Your mother was killed when her ship was hit by an asteroid during her mission to Wumbolokia" Nottap said, trying to hold back tears "I'm sorry"

Lloyd shook his head "No, i-it can't be" Tears started flowing down his face "SHE CAN'T BE DEAD"

Nottap hugged Lloyd "Lloyd, i'm sorry, i truly am, but i'm afraid it's the truth. Now come on, we got to go pick up Francine, tell her the news and then pack up your things and try and find a new place for you to stay"

\----

At the elementary school, Francine was in tears as she was given the news, she couldn't believe it, her mother dead.

On the way back to the main Intrepidville station, Nottap grabbed out a watch and handed it to Lloyd "This watch was your father's, he told me to hand it to you when you were old enough"

Lloyd put on the watch, it was nice, but it wouldn't bring his mother back.

At The Nebulon apartment, Lloyd and Francine were packing up their things. Station popped out of the wall "I can't believe this is goodbye Nebulons" Station said sadly.

"I'm gonna miss you, Station" Lloyd said as he hugged him.

"Are you sure we can't stay here?" Francine asked Nottap.

"I'm afraid not, your apartment is the commander's quarters, and since your mother is no longer commander, the new commander will move in" Nottap replies "But, after first hearing the news of your mother's death, me and the council of Intrepidville have decided where you are going to stay, at least until Lloyd turns 18 and is able to buy his own place"

\----

"WE'RE STAYING AT BRITTANY'S PLACE" 

Lloyd didn't like Brittany as much as Brittany didn't like him, so him staying in the same house as her was a nightmare for him.

"Lloyd, you should be grateful that Mr and Mrs. Boviak took you in" Nottap said.

"I don't mind Mr and Mrs. Boviak themselves, it's their daughter i don't like" Lloyd yelled.

"Lloyd" Nottap sternly said, staring down his best friend's son "You only have to stay with them for about a year, then you can leave"

"It's a year i'm not gonna enjoy" Lloyd groaned.

Nattop then got into his car and drove off, shortly afterwards, the school bus stops in front of the Boviak residence and Brittany walks off, she quickly noticed the Nebulon siblings and quickly looked to her parents.

"What are they doing here?" Brittany growled at her parents while pointing at Lloyd and Francine.

"Their mother was killed by an asteroid, so they're staying here for a year" Mr. Boviak, a short, fat Tsktskian who was blue, had six arms and had three tail things on his head like his daughter, spoke up.

"Now come on, kids, dinner's ready" Mrs. Boviak, a tall, beautiful Tsktskian woman who had her head tails wrapped around her head instead of dangling off the back like her husband and daughter, said.

As Francine and the Boviak parents walk into the house, Brittany confronts Lloyd "Listen here, Nebudork, just because you're living with me and your mother's dead, doesn't mean i'll go easy on you, in fact, i'll be extra meaner at you at school for this" she whispered aggressively, before she walked into the house.

"This is gonna suck" Lloyd mumbled to himself before he entered the house himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Lloyd wakes up from his bed, it's been 1 day since his mother died. He gets dressed and walks down stairs.

"Good morning Nebudork" Brittany greeted him. "Brittany, remember, be nice" Mr. Boviak said.

Lloyd sits down at the dinner table and pours himself some cereal. Francine is eating toast.

"So, Lloyd, are you sure you're ready to go back to school today?" Mrs. Boviak asks. Lloyd nods his head, he is still depressed over his mom's death, but he still thinks going to school is the best for him.

\----

At School, Lloyd and Brittany entered the classroom, he sat next to Eddie as he usually does and Brittany sits next to Megan as he usually does.

"Lloyd, i'm sorry about what happened" Eddie said.

"I don't want condolences, i want my mother back" Lloyd said in a depressed tone, he looked over to see Brittany and Megan laughing. They probably don't care his mother is dead. In fact, they probably are laughing at him over it.

"Alright class, today we're going to learn about the most famous generals of World War IX, as the war was 50 years long, there were plenty of famous generals, like Jaul Ansolmain on the Federation side and Zachariah Zackencodie on the Mitsukuriston Empire side" Mrs. Bolt said.

"Lloyd, did you know Intrepidville is going to have a new Commander tomorrow" Douglas said. 

Lloyd groaned, he didn't want to see another person as Commander of Intrepidville. especially so soon.

"He's apparently going to a Mitsukuriston" Eddie said. ever since the Mitsukuriston emperor disappeared and World War IX ended, Mitsukuristons are rather rare to come by, this new commander is likely gonna be the first Mitsukuriston any of the kids in Lloyd's class are going to see in person.

"I hope he's nice" Kurt said.

"I don't care" Lloyd moaned. 

"Also, Lloyd, i heard you're living with Brittany now, that sucks man" Eddie said.

"You have no idea" Lloyd quietly said.

\----

After school, everybody gathered to the Park, where the inauguration of Intrepidville's new Commander is happening.

"Hello, this is Rontassa Critch, with The Galactic News Network, here, we are at the inauguration of the New Commander of Intrepidville, after previous Commander, Norah Nebulon's death, the new Commander, Golbin Shrak, is expected to make a speech" the News Reporter said.

Then a tall creature, with sharp teeth and a long, pointy nose, walked up on stage, this is Commander Golbin Shrak, he is a Mitsukuriston, a Goblin Shark like humanoid.

"G'day people of Intrepidville, i am your new Commander, Golbin Shrak. I am here to take up the job that was left vacant by the passing of your dear Norah Nebulon" Shrak said in a thick Australian accent.

"I don't like him, i don't like him at all" Lloyd said with his arms crossed, Shrak didn't do anything to make Lloyd dislike, Lloyd just dislikes him because he's replacing his mother.

"Look Lloyd, i know you're still grieving, but give this guy a chance" Francine said, she misses Norah as much as Lloyd, but she's much less depressed as Lloyd.

Lloyd just silently looked at his sister, clearly not in the mood to argue, he just glares at her.

\----

After the speech, Shrak walked up to the Nebulon siblings.

"G'day, kids, you must be Lloyd and Francine" Shrak greeted.

"What do you want?" Lloyd growled. Shrak stepped back a couple steps "Woah kid, i know you miss your mother, but you shouldn't just growl at me"

"I'm sorry, sir, i just miss my mother so much, it's really hard to see another person in charge of Intrepidville" Lloyd said, calming down slightly.

"It's okay mate, now i promise, i won't try and undo everything your mother did for this station, i will expand upon it instead, because i respected your mother greatly, me and both your parents fought side by side in the first battle they met, i, was in fact, the only Mitsukuriston fighting for the Federation during World War IX, at least until more and more Mitsukuriston citizens became more disgruntled with the Emperor" Shrak says.

"Thanks for your kindness, Commander Shrak" Francine said.

"Your welcome kids, now, excuse me i need to go to the command station" Shrak says before he walks off.

\----

Back at the Boviak residence, the Boviaks and the Nebulons are having dinner.

"So, Lloyd how was school?" Mrs. Boviak asked.

"It was, okay, after school i went to the inauguration of the new Commander, he seems like an alright guy, but, he ain't my mother" Lloyd said.

"Hey Lloyd, i bet this new Commander guy will be a far better Commander than your mother" Brittany mockingly said.

"Brittany" Mr. Boviak said in a disapproving tone.

"SHUT UP BRITTANY" Lloyd yelled.

"NO YOU SHUT UP" Brittany yelled back.

Lloyd threw his chair to the ground and ran up stairs.

"Brittany Brianna Boviak, how could you say that to Lloyd" Mrs. Boviak scolded Brittany.

"I don't care" Brittany said before she walked off.

Francine and The Boviak parents just sat at the table in silence.

"Anybody want some Ice-Cream" Mr. Boviak said, trying to lighten the mood.


	4. Chapter 4

Lloyd was crying on his bed, Brittany just insulted his dead mother and he didn't want to talk to her.

"Hey, Lloyd" Brittany said, knocking on his door.

"Go away, Brittany" Lloyd said, muffled on his pillow.

"Lloyd, I want to say i'm sorry for what I said about your mom" Brittany went at sat on Lloyd's bed.

"Why did you insult her in the first place?" Lloyd got up from his pillow and stared her right in the eye.

"It's, it's, it's because I was jealous, My mom is boring, your mom was a commander in the army" Brittany said.

Lloyd looks at the Tsktskian girl, she's never really seen her complain about her life, let alone her parents.

"My parents are just business people, while your parents were war heroes" Brittany cried "I just said what i said out of pure jealously and i didn't think it through"

"I'm sorry too Brittany, it's just that now that i'm without my parents, I just feel like there's nothing left, They'll never see me graduate"

Brittany places three of her hands on Lloyd's face and looks at him happily before planting a kiss on his lips.

Lloyd looks at the blue, six armed girl with a face of confusion, he knew she always liked him after zapping her with a love beam 4 years before, but she never thought the moment she would reveal her true feelings for him would be after a heated argument.

"Sorry, I just kind of, I didn't think that through, I'm sorry" Brittany ran out of the bedroom.

\----

"BRITTANY KISSED YOU?" Eddie yelled in the cafeteria, Lloyd didn't want to tell him, but he felt a natural compulsion to.

"YOU KISSED NEBUDORK?" Megan yelled just a couple feet away, she was straight up offended that Brittany would do this.

The other kids in the cafeteria overheard the two yelling, the kids then started talking amongst themselves.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO KISS HIM" Brittany yelled.

"SHE DIDN'T MEAN TO KISS ME" Lloyd yelled.

To say Brittany and Lloyd were embarrassed would be the understatement of the millennia, they didn't want to tell their friends, but They did anyway hoping they wouldn't say anything.

"I feel like I don't even know you anymore Brittany" Megan crossed her arms and stared angrily at Brittany with her single eye.

"Megan, I said i didn't mean to kiss him"

"You still kissed him though"

"Eddie, Douglas, Kurt, you guys understand right?" Lloyd asked his friends.

Eddie, Douglas and Kurt long amongst themselves, they're not really sure if they can associate him anymore, since as far as they know, he's in her crowd now.

"We're sorry Lloyd, but if you and Brittany kissed, that means you're in her crowd now" Eddie said to the Verdigrean boy.

Eddie, Douglas and Kurt got up and left the table, Lloyd looked over and saw Megan walking away from Brittany's table.

Brittany and Lloyd angrily stomped up to each other.

"YOU RUINED MY LIFE" The two yelled at each other.

"IF YOUR STUPID MOTHER HADN'T GONE AND DIED, I WOULDN'T HAVE KISSED YOU AND MY REPUTATION WOULD STILL EXIST"

"SHUT UP BOVIAK" Lloyd pushes Brittany, before Brittany slugs him in the face with three of her arms.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" The students chant.

Two teachers separate the two from each other.

"Let me go" Lloyd demands "I'm gonna kill her"

"Not if I kill you first" Brittany yells.

* * *

In detention, Lloyd and Brittany are sitting at opposite ends of the room.

"Why would you say that, Brittany, Didn't you learn from last night" Lloyd asked.

"I didn't know that would result in us kissing" Brittany said her arms crossed, facing away from Lloyd.

"Look, Brittany, what even are your true feelings for me?"

Brittany looked over at him, tears starting to flow down her face "Well, when I was blasted with that love beam, My true feelings started to show, After you zapped me with it again, I turned back into my normal self, except I wasn't, I just pretended to go back to my normal self to make you happy, I looked it up and it turns people who are effected by love beams who are attracted to people they genuinely love, the beam doesn't work, I have always loved you since then"

"Then why did you-'

"Because, I didn't want to make you suspicious" Brittany said "I was going to reveal my true feelings for you when the time was right, this is not the right time, But i just revealed it to you regardless"

"Look, Brittany, There is no excuse to mock my dead mother again today" Lloyd said.

"I didn't mean it, I was just angry at myself and I just yelled at you, I love you Lloyd, but I still want to remain friends with Megan, and i'm sure you want to remain friends with Eddie, Kurt and Douglas"

Lloyd looked at the girl, on one hand, he is offended by her words about his mother, even though she didn't mean it, on the other, he did like her, and he did want to date her.

"Brittany, I love you too" Lloyd said.

Brittany walked over to Lloyd, put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him.

* * *

The next day, Brittany and Lloyd were in the cafeteria, announcing their relationship to their friends.

"Well, It's official, me and Brittany are, in fact, dating" Lloyd said.

"Wait, but you guys got into a fight yesterday, Did you make up in detention?" Eddie asked.

"Yes" Brittany said.

"But Brittany, you can't just date him, he's disgusting" Megan said.

"Look, Megan, I've always had a crush on him" Brittany told the Wasushian girl.

"YOU WHAT?" Megan yelled.

"Well, I was going to tell you, but then I got popular, and i couldn't risk it" 

"Brittany, just shut up" Megan said "You clearly have made your choice hanging out with these losers, but, since you are being honest, I'll continue to hang out with you"

Brittany hugged her "Thanks, Megan"

"Well, Lloyd, since Brittany and Megan are hanging out with us now, I guess we're cool" Eddie said.

"This is so awesome" Kurt said.

"Looks like our final year of High School will be our best year" Douglas said, happily.


End file.
